


Getaway Car

by oscar_milde



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cunnilingus, F/F, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, lesbian reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscar_milde/pseuds/oscar_milde
Summary: You've been waiting for her your entire life, and your meeting is not at all what you expect.Soulmate AU with our favorite deadly spy.





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I don't write smut, but then this happened???? It's probably terrible and I apologize beforehand. Is this based off the Taylor Swift song with the same name???? Yes.

Oh, how you hate your soulmate mark. It’s always been an easy way to target you for bullying. You remember your 12th birthday party quite vividly when your uncle saw your mark for the first time and said, “Well that’s a bit kinky, isn’t it?” You didn’t really know what he meant, but after your mother scolded him, and you thought about it (a lot), you realized that yes, the marks on your neck are quite scandalous. The hands that are so delicately imprinted around your neck have brought up many jokes. You’ve heard them all. You wonder how exactly these marks will come about. The placement is enough of a mystery, but to top it off you started to notice the curves, the thinness of the prints: they’re from a woman. That, your mother could definitely not handle. So you went away to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. 

It was so different, coming from an average family to becoming a spy for a security organization. Your time has come to shine. 

*

“Agent (Y/L/N), we have our doubts about sending you to do the job,” Agent Coulson began as soon as you stepped into his office. 

“What? Why? I always do these types of jobs! The kiss-them-and-leave type of jobs. What’s different about this one?” you asked exasperatedly. It’d been a while since your last case, and you were itching to go on a new adventure. Coulson’s words had gotten you doubting your skills. Had you become rusty? Inadequate? Dare you say...ugly?

“Well this time we’re dealing with Russian intelligence-“

“I did that one case with the Russian guy-“

“He was Croatian-“

“Almost kind of the same thing.” you exclaimed. Working here is all you had left. You couldn’t afford to be retired from here. 

“Okay, but you’ve always dealt with men.” Coulson left the sentence to hang in between you as if that explained everything. It didn’t. 

“And the problem with that is...?” you were still failing to grasp his point. Your hands made small circles in the air so he would continue his train of thought. 

He sighed a little and his eyebrows came together. “Well, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I really hadn’t thought of it sooner-“

“Just spit it out. Sir,” you added

“Well you need to do the same protocol. With a woman,” Coulson basically choked out. 

You chuckled dryly. “That’s it? That’s the big reveal? A woman?” Oh, the irony. 

“Well you were so good with guys I figured you’d be unwilling to do this.”

“Coulson, do you want to know a secret?” you asked carefully as you touched the scarf around your neck. It was a permanent fixture, rain or shine. Soulmate marks were supposed to be a sign of true love waiting to happen. Yours was taken as a joke. You couldn’t bear to not be taken seriously here. Coulson hummed as a sign for you to continue, but he looked weary of what you were going to say next. “Do you know why I wear this?” you tugged on you scarf lightly. He shook his head no. You took off your scarf and laid the sad pile of cloth on his desk. You saw him look at your neck as if it was the first time. You’re sure it actually couldn’t have been the first time. S.H.I.E.L.D. knew everything about everyone and your mark would have been something to easily point you out, but maybe Coulson needed a little refreshing. “I know you know what these are so I’ll spare you the explanation. I just needed you to realize that these are a woman’s prints. Heterosexism is a form of discrimination. If anything, I shouldn’t do the jobs with guys. This job doesn’t discomfort me in the least. I hope you learn to broaden your views a little.”

You grabbed your scarf and put it on, scurrying to get away from his office. Sure we’re in the 21st century and stuff, but that doesn’t stop the world from being absolutely judgmental.

You really hoped you hadn’t compromised your position on the mission by insulting Coulson like that. To take your mind off things, you drove off into the city and took a longer lunch than usual. 

You were practically shaking with nerves when you finally came back to the building and entered your shared office. There was a note on your desk from Coulson explaining that you were to come by his office before you left. No notice of terminating your employment, but no assurance of your part in the mission, either. At this point it seemed like it could go either way. 

This time you were sure you fucked up, and you should’ve just declined the job. _No, you told yourself, I’m tired of always being the target. Be glad you stood up for what believe in. Just hope it doesn’t get your ass fired. _

The time seemed to drag on and on, until you couldn’t take it anymore. Finally, the time came for you to go back up to Coulson’s office, bracing yourself for the worst. 

This time you knocked and waited for his acknowledgement for you to go inside. You walked over to the chair and sat down. Your heart was pounding against your chest a bit uncomfortably. 

“Sorry about earlier. Here’s all that you need to know about the case,” he placed a small USB drive on his desk and you picked it up, not believing what you were hearing. “The information is confidential. I suggest you train a lot both mentally and physically. She’s been a hard case to crack. She’s one of our biggest threats, but she could potentially become one of our biggest assets due to her amazing skillset. It all depends on you whether she is the rise or fall of a new branch of S.H.I.E.L.D.” The heat on your cheeks began to dissipate and you could breathe normally. 

“Thank you, sir. I won’t let you down.” You strode out of the building and into your car. You walked into your apartment still clutching the information tightly in your hand. You made sure the door locked behind you, securing every inch of your small home before you turned to your agency-given laptop. The information was encrypted, and you had to go through a few security checks. Eventually the gate was opened, and you had files upon files of research done on a Russian security agency and their best spy. 

“Okay, let’s see who this Natalia Romanova is,” you whispered as you began reading through the information. 

*

“Okay, so it’s a blind date. You’ve done this before. Stay calm, stay calm,” you repeated to your reflection as you put on special heavy-duty makeup on your neck. It was something you had to invest in ever since you started doing these little jobs. Can’t have someone with a very visible soulmate mark trying to strike up a flirty conversation with someone for information now, can you?

The makeup erased the mark as if it had never existed, but the color was a bit different from your actual skin color so you put another layer of regular makeup that did match you skin tone over that. As much as you hated wearing dresses for regular occasions, you’ve got to admit that you did look extremely sexy in this dress with matching ruby lipstick and black heels. No wonder the men fell for you. For the sake of your job you hoped that Natalia would fall for it too. 

You grabbed your small clutch that was mostly for show after you strapped the gun to the holster around your thigh. One can never be too careful. You’ve seen her past. She won’t spare you. 

Another agent drove you to the restaurant where you were supposed to meet her. You walked in at exactly eight o’clock, and you spotted the red hair immediately. If she wasn’t your enemy, you would definitely have liked to go on an actual date with her. 

You made your way over to the table and she stood. You could not stop your eyes from tracing along the curve of her hips, the black dress that hugged her thighs, the dip that plunged into her breasts-

_ Stop. She’s the enemy! Don’t be fooled by nice boobs, thick lips, luscious hair, nice smell— ugh!! Is this how all the other guys gave up intel so easily? _

You caught your thoughts and stretched out a hand to shake her own. 

“Hi, I’m (Y/N).” 

“I’m Natalia, I’m sorry, but I don’t do handshakes,” she gently turned down your greeting, and you quickly removed your hand, somewhat offended. Germaphobe?

“Oh, that’s okay. I don’t either, but I guess it’s considered rude to not offer. Glad we’re on the same page on that,” you lied through your teeth. You sat and began to talk about not important stuff. Mostly lies that you always told to make it seem like you were a normal gal. She was good at it too. It almost made you forget the reason why you were here. Sometimes her dress would move a little or her hair would fall across her shoulder just right, and you would have to catch yourself. 

After you had dinner and wine you decided to test your luck. You could feel your cheeks a bit flushed _(from the wine and nothing else, you told yourself)_. “You know, why don’t we get out of here?” you suggested. You couldn’t believe it when she gave you a sly smile and lightly nodded her head. You paid the check and made your way outside with her. As she hailed a cab you looked over to your comrade that was still in the car, and you switched on the comm link in your ear. 

“So where are we going?” you asked as you slid into the taxi. 

“My place,” she said simply. This was possibly the biggest danger you had ever encountered, yet here you were, giddy with excitement. 

The cab ride was silent but filled with tension. You’re not sure if it was sexual tension or if your cover was blown, and she was going to kill you. At this point, both options seemed equally bad. 

The cab eventually came to a stop in front of an apartment complex, and you followed Natalia inside. The walk and elevator ride were once again silent and you felt like it was eating you alive. 

_ That’s not the only thing you can feel eating you— stop it you dirty bastard brain! Focus on the mission! _

She opened the door, and you stepped inside. It looked like any other apartment, which was a warning sign. There were no signs of this being a home. No dirty dishes in the sink, no shoes on the floor, no posters on the walls, no books on a shelf. It’s like she had moved in today, which means this is a decoy. 

“Your apartment is much nicer than mine,” you complimented. It was the truth, but only because hers is a farce. 

“Thanks,” she said and kicked off her heels. You proceeded to do the same. She needed to believe you were normal so she could put her guard down. 

“_We’re right outside. Just get her into position, and it’s go time_,” your comrade whispered into your ear. 

She produced some more wine from a cabinet in the kitchen and brought glasses to the coffee table in front of her couch. She patted the cushion beside her, and you obeyed. It wasn’t until you noticed a small movement out of the window that you started to full-on panic. It was your comrade standing at the top of the building next to you with about ten more agents behind him. That idiot! He’s going to compromise the whole mission!

You darted your eyes away from the window before she could see where your attention was. You continued more small talk until you literally couldn’t take it any more. Would a kiss really endanger the mission more than your idiot partner already managed to do?

But it seemed that Natalia beat you to it. 

“You know, I’m not really one for kissing on the first date, but you’re so...” she left the sentence to hang in between the two of you as she leaned forward. Her hand was on the couch, dangerously close to where your gun was hidden, and your hand was gripping the back of the sofa. Her breath was on your lips when you noticed the little red dot dancing around the room, making its way towards her. It landed on her cheek and she immediately dove under the coffee table. 

_ She’s hiding a gun. She’s going to kill me.  _

You got ready to make your escape to the door jumping over the couch, but your wretched dress caught on the back of it, and all you managed to do was a shitty half-somersault onto the floor. 

You heard her feet pad across the floor, but before you could scramble to your feet she straddled your hips with immense pressure between her glorious thighs. _Glorious thighs? Really? Right now?_ A hand went around your neck to choke you and both of your hands wrapped around her wrist to try to stop the pressure on your windpipe. 

You felt a strange consistency on your hands and you decided to check your theory by lifting one hand and seeing that it was coated in makeup. The same kind that you used. You could see the beginnings of a soulmark where you were previously holding her wrist. 

“You know,” you grunted out, “in other circumstances I’d love to be under you.”

She grinned, much to your surprise. “In other circumstances, I’d love to be straddling you, but your friends are trying to kill me.”

“I’m sorry,” you choked. 

“I think we’re both sorry.” Her grip faltered a little but returned with full force a second later. 

You feared your life would be over at the hands of your soulmate when suddenly a dozen more agents burst through her door, and she was definitely outnumbered and outgunned. She released you as her wrists were put in handcuffs, and she was escorted out. 

You stood up and watched as she was walked down the hall toward the elevator. She turned her head and smirked at you. 

“I’ll find you!” she called out. “At least to finish what we started! Under different circumstances, of course,” she laughed, and that brought a warm sensation to your stomach. 

Coulson had told you that if she cooperated she could become an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. If she didn’t, well, she was an enemy. And they did not need any more of those. You prayed that she would cooperate, even if it was only for her to come and take you as you had so wished before you had been so rudely interrupted. Speaking of which...

“Where is that little shit, Jones?!” you asked the two agents that stayed behind with you as you walked out of the apartment and put on your shoes. 

“He’s being detained,” the taller one with the killer jawline answered you. Both of the agents accompanied you into the elevator and the shorter one with the blonde hair pushed the button to start your descent. 

“Why?” you asked. You damn well knew why. This wasn’t part of the plan. He compromised the entire mission. 

“He was an undercover Russian agent. He sabotaged the whole plan. He was actually planning on killing both of you because he had been given orders that if Romanova even deviated slightly from the plan, he could end her. She would become a threat if she chose to become one of us. But apparently he isn’t as good of a sniper after he’s had a few drinks because he missed,” the blonde answered. 

“I’ll kill the traitor myself,” you whispered. But you still thanked the stars that he had missed, or both of you would have had a bullet in your head. 

Your thoughts turned back to Natalia. Her hand had been imprinted on your neck for so many years, it felt weird to think that the print belonged to her. It was strange to think that your hands were also marked on her skin and that she also had to hide it on missions. Ironically, she was the one mission for which you didn’t have to hide. 

You glanced at your reflection in the mirrored doors of the elevator and noticed that your neck was red, irritated by her hand, but your soulmark was gone. 

Your soulmark and your soulmate both gone within a minute. 

You were definitely going to kill Jones. 

*

It’d been a few years since you saw Natalia. You unfortunately couldn’t get Coulson to spill anything even though he knew that she was your soulmate. 

“It’s protocol to not divulge sensitive information to those without approval. I’m sorry,” he would say and pat your shoulder or head or hand. 

“You know where you can shove your protocol!” You were angry. 

Sometimes you heard whispers, rumors of a reformed spy named Natasha Romanoff. You thought it was too much of a coincidence for it to be anyone else but Natalia, but nobody would tell you anything. It’s like someone had put a stamp on your forehead saying ‘Don’t share any information about my soulmate with me.’ It was absolutely dreadful, and it made the years crawl by slowly. 

You drove home exhausted from training today. You had finally quit doing the sexy spying jobs, but were unfortunately assigned to become one of the special agents that would work with a new team called the Revengers or something like that after some douchebag millionaire made a cool flying suit, and some guy was dug up from who-knows-when under some ice. You were just waiting to get out of work so you could read the information given to you in a file, without the confidential scarlet stamp you used to receive when you were a sexy spy. 

Still in your car, you thumbed through some papers that gave brief info on your soon-to-be partners such as the millionaire and human popsicle when you found a paper in the very back that had your eyes peeling wide open. The title described her as the Black Widow. Her identification called her Natasha Romanoff. You knew her as Natalia Romanova. A black and white photo of her was clipped to the paper, and you swear it might as well have been a headshot for a modeling job. You read about her after being denied this information for years. She had turned to your side immediately after the date incident. She was an expert spy and professional killer. She was involved in a number of cases that you yourself had worked, but you had never seen her. Was this intentional? Did she not want to see you or had Fury prohibited it?

Tears began to sting your eyes as you threw the file at the floor of the car and stepped outside into the night breeze. How would you work alongside her if she had been avoiding you all this time? 

You opened your apartment door and closed it behind you, enveloped by the depressing familiarity of the dark. How many nights had you sat on the couch and ached to be touched by her hands, only to discover she had been within a figurative arm’s reach at work. 

“You’re finally home. Did you miss me?” You heard the couch creak as weight was lifted from it. Her footsteps made their way towards you. That voice. It’s her. And she was here in your apartment, waiting for you. 

“I-“ you swallowed thickly. You had so many ideas of what to tell her, but they all disappeared into a hazy mist that clouded your mind. You could feel your cheeks grow hot and a familiar tug in your abdomen. 

“Speechless, are we?” a breathy chuckle, right by your ear. “I said we’d finish what we started.” She nipped at your earlobe and you felt your will dissolve. All the anger, the sadness, gone in an instant. “Touch me,” she sighed as she lifted your hands that were holding onto the wall for support. 

Your cold hands landed on warm breasts and you realized she was naked. She groaned at your cold touch and you felt her warm breath on your neck. This made the pain in lower regions throb more. 

You began to lightly knead her breasts as her lips made their way trailing soft kisses from your ear to the corner of your lips. She began kissing you softly, tentatively at first. You worked your hands faster, pinched her right nipple, lightly tugged on the left, and her kisses came faster, more desperate. One of your hands traveled down her side, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin. It found its way to her butt and you squeezed, amazed at the slight gasp that came from her mouth. You took your chance and dipped your tongue into her mouth. You squeezed again and she moved her face, giving you access to her neck. You lightly bit on it then proceeded to blow cold air on the mark. Slight payback for the mark that you had to parade on your neck for years. 

You put your leg between hers and pulled her closer, your thigh rubbing against her exposed pussy. “You have on,” she moaned as you moved your leg, “too many clothes.” She began to work her fingers around the hem of your shirt. You heard the cloth fall on the floor and your jeans were shortly unbuttoned and unzipped. You kicked your shoes off and stepped out of the pool of fabric. You went back to kissing her shoulder and fondling her breasts when you felt her hand unhook your bra. Her warm hand cupped your own breast and you forced back a moan. 

“Come on, I want to hear you. I’ve missed you so terribly since we’ve been kept so far away from each other after all these years,” she said and you let the moan fall out of your mouth. 

_So she hadn’t been avoiding you_, your mind was working again. At least for a moment. 

Until her lips went back to your neck and began to leave kisses down your chest, your stomach, until they were right where you wanted them most. You didn’t even have time to mentally prepare yourself for what was about to happen when your panties were slithered down your legs and Natalia grabbed one of your ankles and brought it to hook around her shoulder. One of your hands grasped the wall and the other took a fistful of her hair. Her nose touched your clit as she began to lick into you. The sensation was unlike anything you had ever felt before. Your own hand and collection of toys (bought within the last few years) never brought a pleasure like this. Your moans, sighs, and gasps brought different rhythms, kisses, and breaths down there. You were sure you were almost ready when she disappeared. 

Her mouth was on your nipple, licking and sucking while pinching the other. You retaliated by slowly inserting a slightly cold digit into her slit. She moaned onto your chest and you quickly added a second finger, rubbing her inside the nicest way you knew how. She started to mewl and began to kiss your lips again. A third digit went in and you could feel her orgasm beginning in the quivering of her legs when you stopped. 

“Teasing, are we?” she sighed and kept kissing you. 

“You started it,” your hands were in her hair, tugging lightly at her scalp. 

“Let’s finish in the bedroom,” she pulled you away from the wall, never letting you go. You knew how to navigate around the room because this was your apartment, but you had no idea how she kept from bumping into something. You made it into the bedroom, and she sat you down on the bed as she climbed onto your lap. You grabbed her hips, and she hooked her hands behind your shoulders while you both kissed. 

“I see that you have quite a collection of dildos. Naughty. You really did miss me, didn’t you?” she said when you both parted. Your mouth went for her nipple, and her thumb began to massage your clit. You groaned at the thought that you had almost come a little while ago. “Should we use one?”

You thought about it for a second. “No, I want to taste you. To be under you. Like I said I wanted to.” She responded to your wishes by letting go of your clit and pushing you softly to lie on your back. She scooted forward, with her knees trapping your head. She slowly lowered herself, and you grabbed her hips. Your nose prodded her clit while you suckled and licked her slick folds. You never imagined she would taste like this. Her moans above you made the coil in your loins begin again. You toes curled when you saw the beautiful sight of her touching her own boobs. 

“I’m gonna-“ she didn’t even finish before her orgasm spilled onto your face. You licked her clean as her legs quivered, slightly shaking the mattress around your head. The pool in your stomach was still uncomfortably hot and she began to move her body against yours. Her pussy rubbed against yours and every bit of friction brought you closer. 

She pulled your legs over her shoulders as she began to once again kiss at your most intimate parts. She played with your clit as she inserted a finger, your folds already slick from your previous rounds. Your hand grabbed a fistful of sheets while the other guided her deeper inside you. 

You could feel her smile as she added another finger, kissing and licking, playing and clawing until you were finally given a release. She licked your juices as you had done hers and finally she came back to your neck for slow, lazy kisses. You tried not to think of the feeling of her boobs against your own for fear that you would go for a round two before you had a chance to ask her what you hadn’t gotten to all these years. 

“You’ve been here the whole time?” you asked. 

“I waited in your apartment for only about an hour-“

“That’s not what I meant.” You felt her kisses stop as she wrapped a leg around your hips, her pussy on your stomach, her chest against yours. 

“Fury had me on a very tight leash. He didn’t allow any kind of contact between us. Today he gave me the green light,” she looked into your eyes. The warmness on your stomach a reminder of what just happened. 

“Why now? What changed?” you placed a hand on her cheek, and she lightly leaned into it. 

“We’re both gonna be Avengers. We’ll work together. Fight together. Live together. Sleep together, of course this is probably not what he had in mind,” she chuckled. “If we’re going to be together, might as well get to,” she lowered her face and licked a stripe from your collarbone to your jaw and blew on it, “know each other.”

*

You both climbed onto the helicarrier and waited for Steve Rogers, the soldier from a different time. You were introduced to him, and you left him with Dr. Bruce Banner. 

“So who exactly is the redhead?” Steve asked Bruce. He was just curious. 

“Natasha, the Black Widow.”

“And the girl with her?”

“(Y/N), the Black Mamba.”

“Okay, so are matching poisonous animal code names regular around here?” Steve was confused. 

“No. They’re just both deadly spies,” Bruce said without a care. 

“That’s a good heads up.”

“They’re also girlfriends, so it’d be better if you don’t try to hit on them. Tony Stark still has scars from trying to hit on both of them.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, but that’s an even better heads up.”

It’s no surprise I turned you in, cause us traitors never win.  
-Taylor Swift, Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this you can follow me on my tumblr: @oscar-mildes i mostly just reblog anime and marvel shit tbh


End file.
